Modern buildings include wiring to deliver electrical power to lights, outlets, and other devices. The electrical wiring often terminates inside electrical junction boxes that are covered by faceplates. With the advent of smart buildings and internet-controlled devices new functionality is being added to faceplates and inside junction boxes, such as internet-connected light switches and USB power plugs. U.S. Pat. No. 9,362,728 issued to Smith discloses a faceplate that contains LEDs to directly illuminate a surrounding area in the vicinity of the faceplate (e.g. illuminate a wall below the faceplate), but does not address how to illuminate the faceplate itself.